Naming the Babies
by SunlightBurningAtMidnight
Summary: It couldn't have been easy naming all of those babies: Weasleys, Potters...whichever family it was. **Uses many, many different families, and is in a random order!**
1. Chapter One: May 2, 2000

"Welcome to the world, Baby X," George said, patting his newborn niece's head gently.  
"Baby X?" Bill smirked. "She's got a name, you know."  
"Really?" George replied, unfazed by what his eldest brother had said. "Interesting."  
"George, you do remember what you were doing before you came to Shell Cottage, right?" Bill questioned.  
"'Course I do. I was at the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial Service," George answered casually, still admiring Baby X. "So-?"  
Then he realized what the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial Service was.  
"Is she named Fred?" he said softly.  
Bill paused before saying. "No, because that's for you to name your son. She's named Victoire."  
"Victoire," George said. "Vic-toire. That sounds Japanese...I thought Fleur was French?"  
The older man chuckled. "Yes, she's French. Victoire is French for victory, and today is the second anniversary of our victory."  
George nodded in understanding. "What's her middle name?"  
"Gabrielle, after Fleur's sister," Bill answered. "She and Charlie are the godparents."  
"Charlie will be a good godfather," George agreed. "And I haven't really met Gabrielle before."  
"You know what?" Bill said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I haven't either. She's only thirteen, but Fleur insisted. I couldn't object, I didn't know of anybody else...except Ginny, but she's got enough on her plate right now."  
"Understandable," George nodded. "You know-hey, you probably don't! Ron proposed to Hermione earlier today!"  
"What?" Bill gasped as he took Victoire from George's arms. "He never told me!"  
"Well, he told all of us he was going to last week when we all met up at the Leaky Cauldron," George explained. "But you were helping Monseiur Delacour set up Baby X's room."  
"Oh! I obviously missed a lot," Bill said, grinning.  
"You did, don't worry," George assured him with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Lupin

**A/N: So, I have an audition tomorrow in front of about forty strangers (and I'm really nervous), so I've been practicing WHILE writing this "chapter", which is why it's so short. My apologies. But I hope you find it acceptable.  
By the way, thanks to UltimateFangurl1 and Imightjustwishiwasaweasley for following and favoriting (whoops, that's not a word...whatever) this story! I hope you like this.  
UltimateFangurl1: I know. I just imagined that George would kind of always miss Fred, and would name is kid Fred no matter what gender (luckily, he had a boy he could name Fred). I almost cried when I read the Deathly Hallows...why did Fred have to die?!  
Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and even favorite!**_**-SunlightBurningAtMidnight**_

"Remus," Tonks said suddenly, looking at the ceiling of their bedroom, "what will we name the baby?"  
"Well, er, maybe if it's a boy we could name him after your dad?" Remus suggested wildly.  
Tonks considered it. "You know...that really is a good idea! Mum will probably burst into tears if we tell her. But, of course, if it's a boy, its middle name will be Remus."  
"No, it shouldn't be," Remus said shamefully. "I'm a bad role model, he'd be embarrassed."  
"You're not a bad role model," Tonks objected. "Haven't you seen how much of a father figure you are to Harry?"  
Remus sighed mentally. He hadn't told her about how he and Harry had argued. "Well, yes," he admitted, only lying partially. "He should be godfather," he said suddenly, surprising himself.  
"You're right!" Tonks exclaimed. "That's a brilliant idea!  
"What should we name it if it's a girl?"  
"Then...er, I don't know," he admitted. He had never imagined having a daughter. Or a son. Or even a child in general.  
"How about we cross that bridge when we come to it?" Tonks said.  
"Yes, all right," Remus agreed, closing his eyes. "'Night, Dora."  
"Goodnight," she said softly, and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Fred the Second

**A/N: Hey, y'all!**

**So I've got another "chapter" here. Please, please, pretty please review! Or "critique"...I need pointers and suggestions, please!**

_**-SunlightBurningAtMidnight**_

**Disclaimer****: (whoops, I forgot to do this the past two times!) I don't own Harry Potter. And you probably didn't think I did, anyway.**

"George, please," Angelina begged, throwing the baby names book on the couch. "I'm due with a boy tomorrow, tell me what you have in mind."  
"Well...I don't know...we could name him after Dad?" George suggested.  
"He's still alive, that'd be a bit weird, wouldn't it?" Angelina sighed.  
"Allan?"  
"No."  
"Tom?"  
"That was Voldemort's name, no."  
"John?"  
Angelina shook her head.  
"Remus?"  
"We should save that for Teddy. Besides, Remus is his middle name. How about Michael?" Angelina asked.  
"Ergh, no. That was Ginny's first boyfriend's name."  
"Gideon?"  
"Mum would cry too hard."  
"Fabian?"  
"Same...Fred!" George exclaimed.  
"Fred?" Angelina said. "Oh! We can...we can name him after Fred! Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Maybe you were to busy wanting to name him George Junior that you forgot about Fred?" George joked. "Or maybe because Mum would cry too much?"  
Angelina punched his arm playfully. "Yes, I was very busy wanting to name my son George Junior. And yes, because your mum would cry too much."  
"I thought so. But Fred Gideon Weasley the Second is...better than George Junior, I guess," George admitted.  
Angelina stood up. "Well, that's better than George Fabian Weasley Junior.  
"I think I'll go get dinner ready, are pancakes all right? I've been craving pancakes all day."  
"No, not yet!" George disagreed, pulling at her sleeve. "We still have to decide godparents."  
Angelina rolled her eyes. "Do you want dinner at midnight? And don't you have to work at the shop some more? Verity and Lee can't do all the work."  
"That's it!" George said, sitting up straight with his eyes bright, as though a light bulb was above his head. "Lee can be godfather, and Alicia can be godmother!"  
"But Alicia's engaged to Oliver, and Lee's married to Katie, wouldn't that be a little awkward?" Angelina pointed out. "Lee asked Alicia out a lot during school."  
"You do realize he asked you out and here you are, married to me, right?" George said uncertainly.  
"Of course, why else would I be naming my son Fred?" she demanded, pointing to her large bump.  
"I don't know, you miss him? Like I do?"  
Angelina blushed. "Well, yes. But back to the godparents. Are you sure they'd be comfortable with that?"  
"Yes, I'm positively positive," George nodded. "Besides, they're friends, right?"  
"Yes, they are," Angelina confirmed. "But-"  
"Well, that's settled then!" George said. "You can go make pancakes, and I'll go help Lee. And I'll make sure Lee's okay with being godfather with Alicia, not to worry."  
Angelina grinned. "Good. And you like the chocolate chip pancakes, correct?"  
"Correct," George said, and they left the living room and went (slowly) downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: The Guessing Game

**A/N: Okay, I'm really rushed right now and I've got to post this ASAP. So, I'm just gonna give y'all a quick explanation of this chapter. **

**I wrote this actually as a part of a different story not published on here. To make it make more sense, I tweaked it a little. If I ever post that story on here, this will be the first chapter. **

**Next, just so you know, I don't think Molly and Arthur would have named Ginny Jennifer Carson. It was just something to keep the story going. **

**McGonagall25: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter. **

**A special thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story! **

_**-SunlightBurningAtMidnight**_

"Ron! Why do you have this picture?" Hermione demanded, laughing. She showed them the picture of an ugly blue dress.  
Ron and Hermione were putting away things in boxes. When they had moved into a house down the street from the Burrow, they had taken all of the boxes of things they hadn't needed when they had first gotten there. So they had taken all of those boxes and put them in a small room, which was now going to be their daughter's room. Therefore, they had to put everything in those boxes away, throw it away, or give it away.  
"Oh, that picture and I go way back," Ron said, taking it from her.  
"How can a weird looking picture of a dress go 'way back' with you, a man?" she demanded, moving onto another box.  
"Well," Ron began, "when I was eight Fred dared me to buy it for Mum. It was in Witch's Weekly. I reckon George put it in that box." He tossed it into the waste basket.  
"Speaking of your mother, how about we go to the weekly Weasley dinner now? I'm hungry, but I don't feel like making anything. Besides, we should tell them what we're naming her," Hermione said, indicating her swollen belly.  
"Oh, everybody's going to be there! Good idea!" Ron agreed. He took Hermione's hand, and together, they Disapparated to the Burrow.  
The couple walked up the steps of the front porch. Ron knocked on the door.  
Harry answered it. "Why are you here?" he asked, grinning.  
"Just an announcement," Hermione replied, smiling back at him.  
"You're just in time," Harry said, letting them in. "We were about to eat."  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried, setting the bowl of salad that occupied her hands down in Charlie's lap (Charlie, who was sleeping in a chair (as Percy talked to Bill about how Minister Shacklebolt couldn't stand the goblins' protests), muttered, "I'm not Norberta...I'm not the Ridgeback...") "Why haven't you all been coming to family dinners?"  
"We've been getting ready for the baby," Hermione sighed. "How you had seven, I don't know."  
Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Are you two hiding something?"  
Hermione winked at her. "We'll tell everyone later."  
She sat down next to Ginny. Two-year-old James sat next to her and next to him was Harry. Albus, who was two months old, was napping upstairs.  
Everyone gathered around the table (Bill had to firmly shake Charlie awake, after taking the salad Mrs. Weasley had forgotten out of his lap, of course.). "So, why'd you decide to come tonight?" Charlie yawned, spooning himself some of the salad (that had been in his lap).  
"Well..." Ron began.  
"We decided what we're going to name her," Hermione explained.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Bill said, "it's a girl?"  
"You chose a name all ready? We chose Fred's name the day before he was born," George remarked.  
"You should have told us it was a girl!" Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
"Hmmmm...I'm guessing it's a familial name?" Percy suggested.  
"Whoa, whoa! Information overload!" Charlie said, shaking his head.  
"Congrats!" Harry said.  
"What are you naming...her?" Bill questioned.  
"Guess!" Ron challenged. "We'll go around the table. Everybody will say a first name and a middle name. We'll-" (he indicated himself and Hermione) "-be last."  
George, who was sitting next to Ron, said, "'Cause I'm not a namer, I'm going to say...Arthuretta Hermione."  
"Hmm...I'll go with...hmm...Olivia Alice," Angelina decided. She looked down at one-year-old Roxanne in her arms. "Do you have any idea?"  
She answered with a small snore. Fred giggled.  
"Well, what about you, Fred?" Angelina asked, turning to her son.  
"I think she'll be called Roxanne," he said loudly and proudly.  
Charlie was sitting next to Fred."I'm going with Caroline Bonnie."  
"I guess Eileen Ariel," Percy, who was at the head of the table, shrugged. "If I had enough time, I would have looked at our family tree and found some names that sound Ron and Hermione Weasley-ish-"  
"Molly, don't play with your food!" Audrey scolded. "Sorry for interrupting, Percy. Go on."  
"No, no, it's fine, what do you think they're going to name her?" Percy said.  
"Margaret Daisy," Audrey guessed quickly, not wanting the attention.  
"Well, Victoire, do you know a name?" Bill questioned.  
"Victoire Gabrielle," Victoire said promptly.  
"Lily Cora," Fleur said thoughtfully.  
"Scarlett Marie," Bill said, scooping Dominique, who was asleep, out of her chair next to him and putting her in his lap.  
"I'm going to guess what we almost named Ginny, Jennifer Carson," Mrs. Weasley said. "And I bet Arthur will think the same. Oh, I do hope he gets here soon!"  
An uncomfortable silence followed her plea.  
"I'm going to guess Harriet Jean," Harry said.  
"I have no idea, don't ask me," Ginny said, cutting up James's chicken.  
"Harry, if you want to name a girl Harriet, name a different one," Ron advised.  
"Name who?" said a voice.  
Everyone turned their heads to see who it was.  
"Ron and Hermione's little girl," Mrs. Weasley explained to her husband, who sat down next to his wife in Dominique's unoccupied seat.  
"Dad, what do you think we're going to name her?" Ron asked.  
"Jennifer Carson," he said.  
"I claimed you would think that," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Nice job, Mum," George said seriously.  
"What are you really going to name her?" Ginny said eagerly.  
"Rose Hermione Weasley," Hermione announced.  
Everyone's congratulations filled the room. And that concludes their Guessing Game.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sixth Weasley

**A/N: Hola, amigos! (Si, yo hablo español) **

**I have to admit, I am ****_very _****proud of this chapter. It is much longer than my normal chapters. But it's not just about "naming the babies", it also gives all of the characters a personality. **

**By the way, here are the ages they would be in this story (it is January 1980): **

_**Bill:**_ _**age 9**_

_**Charlie: age 7**_

_**Percy: age 3, almost 4**_

_**Fred/George: age 1, almost 2**_

_**Ron: unborn...baby they are talking about! **_

_**Thank you! **_

_**-SunlightBurningAtMidnight**_

"I can't believe it. Another boy! How many more times before we have a girl?" Molly sighed desperately.  
"I know, Molly," Arthur said soothingly, before adding with a chuckle, "Do we have any names left?"  
"I doubt it," Molly said. "We've had five boys, and we've had to use ten names! Ten!"  
"Well, this time we could name him after Bilius," Arthur suggested.  
"We all ready have Bill," Molly pointed out. "Bill and Bilius sound too alike."  
"Then what about Bilius for a middle name?" Arthur said, trying to convince his wife.  
"Hmm…but it will have to work well with the first name," Molly said. "Oh, what is a good first name?"  
"Er, I don't know," Arthur said unhelpfully.  
Bill walked in, followed by Charlie, followed by Percy.  
"Hello, Mum," Bill said, nodding in acknowledgement.  
"Hello, Mummy," Charlie repeated, waving.  
"Hello, Mother," Percy greeted, hugging her.  
"Boys, we have something to tell you," Arthur said firmly. "You know how Mummy's having a baby?"  
"Yes," they chimed.  
"Well, we found out if it was a girl or a boy today. Would you like us to tell you what it is?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes," they said again.  
"It's a—"  
"Dad, can I guess?" Bill interrupted.  
"Of course, Bill," Arthur agreed.  
"A boy," Bill predicted.  
Arthur and Molly's facial expressions had not changed when Arthur said, "All right. It's a—"  
"Daddy?" Charlie piped up.  
"Yes, Charlie?"  
"Can I guess, too?"  
"Of course, Charlie."  
"I think it will be a boy," he said, almost mimicking his brother's prediction.  
Again, Arthur and Molly's faces had not changed.  
"Ready? It's a—"  
"Father?" Percy said quietly.  
"Yes?" Arthur said, sighing.  
"May I please guess?"  
"Of course you can, Percy."  
"Father, I am going to guess it will be a boy," Percy said thoughtfully, similar to his older brothers' hypotheses.  
Yet again, Arthur and Molly had not changed their faces. "Thank you, Percy. Now, is everyone ready? The baby is—"  
"Arthur?" said Molly quietly.  
"YES? Oh, sorry, Molly. Well, what is it?"  
"Can I tell them?" Molly requested.  
"Of course," Arthur said, with a silent, frustrated sigh.  
"Well, boys, it's a—"  
"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Fred is yellow!" George exclaimed, bursting into the kitchen.  
"Yellow?" she gasped. "George, how is Fred yellow?"  
"I don't know! I don't know! Come see! Come see!" George cried.  
Of course, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur practically ran to the living room. Percy, however, walked very calmly. Molly hurried: being six months pregnant, it was not easy to maneuver herself around the Burrow.  
"Fred, George—what did you two do?" Arthur demanded heatedly, trying to hopelessly use a spell to change Fred's face back to normal.  
Molly shrieked. "Arthur, I'll go make a potion!"  
Bill followed her back into the kitchen. "Mum, is there anyway I could help?" he asked.  
"Yes, actually. Would you mind getting me the crushed slugs? They're rather disturbing to look at, so you might not want to look at them-" Molly replied, quickly putting the cauldron on the stove.  
Bill obediently reached into the potions ingredients cabinet and pulled out the crushed slugs. However, he did not listen to his mother's recommendations and stared at the crushed slugs.  
He could see little eyes wiggling everywhere. Small chunks of slug were scattered here and there in the substance. Bill had never been so disturbed in his life.  
"Bill, will you please go get two...er, potatoes out of the garden?" Molly said pleadingly.  
"Anything, Mum," Bill said cheerily, before going outside.  
He stepped into the garden's rich soil with his bare feet. Bill knew he shouldn't, and that Mum would surely get mad at him for getting dirt under his toenails, but that did not stop him!  
It had rained a bit the previous night, so at three o'clock in the afternoon on a partly cloudy day, the dirt was still a bit damp. It squished and squashed between his toes. The coolness and the thick, soft, grainy texture felt good as he waded through the dirt to the potatoes. Bill felt like he was plowing the soil with his feet.  
Finally, he reached the potatoes. He always forgot they were on the complete opposite side of the garden. He quickly pulled the potatoes out of the ground and ran back to the kitchen, not bothering to let his feet sink into the ground.  
"Bill! Why are your feet so dirty?" Molly scolded.  
"I'm sorry, Mum, but I forgot that the potatoes were on the other side of the garden." He wasn't necessarily lying, but he wasn't necessarily telling the truth either.  
"It's fine, Bill, but please do go upstairs and wash them off," Molly said. "We don't need Fred and George to get any ideas."  
"Yes, of course, Mum," Bill agreed, and he hurried upstairs to the bathroom closest to his room.  
Meanwhile, Arthur was having disastrous attempts trying to return his son's face back to normal.  
"George! Fred! How did you two do this?" Arthur repeated.  
George was bawling. "I saw a stick on the table and I threw it!" he admitted.  
"Why?" Charlie said curiously to George.  
"Because," George hiccuped, "it was a stick."  
"Who taught you to throw sticks?" Percy questioned politely.  
Charlie slipped out of the room into the kitchen guiltily.  
"Arthur!" Molly called. "Bring Fred in here! The potion is ready!"  
Arthur carried Fred, who was now also crying, into the kitchen, and sat him on the table.  
"Now, Fred, you need drink this drink," Molly commanded. "Imagine you're drinking pumpkin juice, all right? I'm sorry if it doesn't taste very good-"  
Fred brought the glass of potion to his lips and began drinking it. Almost immediately his forehead changed to its normal color. Molly let out a sigh of relief.  
He continued to quickly gulp it down, and before long his face had its normal mischievous peach tinge back.  
"Well, since we're all back to normal, we can tell you if the baby is a boy or a girl," Arthur said hopefully.  
"Yes, all right," Molly nodded. "It's a-"  
"Mummy, can we guess?" Fred and George chimed.  
She was about to say no, but their adorable, hopeful faces led her to say, "Of course."  
"We think it's a girl..." Fred said, and George nodded eagerly.  
"...because we're all girls and you're a boy," George explained.  
After about three seconds to make sure the twins were serious, everyone (except Fred and George...and Percy) laughed.  
"What?" Fred and George said innocently.  
"You...two...you two are...are...BOYS!" Bill managed, clutching his ribs.  
Fred and George were still confused.  
"But Daddy's a girl. Billy's a girl. Charlie's a girl. Percy's a girl. Freddy's a girl," George said.  
"Georgie's a girl," Fred finished. "But Mummy's a boy."  
"No, Fred, I'm a girl," Molly said gently. "George, you're a boy. So is Daddy, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fred."  
"Anyway, would you like to know if it's a girl or a boy?" Arthur suggested.  
"Yes!" Bill (who had cleaned his feet), Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George cried.  
"It's a BOY!" Molly announced quickly, before anyone could interrupt.  
"So it's going to be like you, Mummy?" Fred said.  
"NO, Fred!" Charlie sighed. "It's...er...going to be like...like George."  
"Oh!" Fred and George realized, bobbing their heads.  
"But we need a name," Molly said, adding, "for him."  
"I have the perfect name!" Fred exclaimed.  
"What?" Arthur asked.  
"Fred!"  
"No, it should be George!" George objected.  
"Fred!"  
"George!"  
"Fred!"  
"George!"  
"FRED!"  
"GEORGE!"  
"BOYS, ENOUGH!" Molly yelled, interrupting their bickering. "We are definitely not going to name him Fred or George! One of you is enough!"  
"Oh, snap!" Bill whispered to Charlie. Both of them chuckled.  
"Now, er...how about we go to Diagon Alley for dinner?" Molly said wildly.  
Fred and George became very cheery after that and they both marched out of the kitchen. Bill, Charlie, and Percy followed, claiming they would watch them.  
"All right, now, what is a good name?" Molly said, sitting down carefully at the kitchen table.  
"Should I-?" Arthur began, but was interrupted when Charlie came into the kitchen again.  
"Here's the baby names book, Mummy!" he said, proudly handing the thick book to her.  
"Thank you, Charlie," Molly said appreciatively.  
"You're welcome!" he said, then left the room.  
"Ah, all right...now, what letter should it start with?" Molly questioned, flipping through the book.  
"Well, we have an A, a M, W, B, C, P, F, and G...what else is there?" Arthur said, talking to himself quietly.  
"R?" he said randomly.  
"Yes, we'll try R," Molly agreed, and she found the first page of the R names. "Here, you look. I named Fred and George."  
"Er, all right," Arthur said, accepting the book from her hands. "How about Ralph?"  
"No."  
"Randall?"  
"No."  
"Ray?"  
"I thought that was a girls' name?"  
"I guess you thought wrong. Raymond?"  
"No."  
"Remy?"  
"No!"  
"Ricky?"  
"No."  
"Robert?"  
"No."  
"Roberto? Roderick? Rodney?"  
"No, no, no."  
"Roland?" Arthur said hopelessly.  
"You know, that does sound good," Molly said, her face brightening immensely.  
"So Roland Bilius?"  
Molly shook her head. "We're getting closer, I can tell."  
"Rolando?"  
"Eek! No."  
"Roman?"  
"We're not Roman, Arthur, we're English."  
"Yes, of course. Ronald?"  
"Perfect!" Molly said suddenly. "Perfect, perfect, perfect! Ronald Bilius Weasley! Perfect!"  
"It deserves a victory dinner, doesn't it?" Arthur teased.  
"Yes, it does!" Molly said, then called, "Come on, everybody! We're going to Diagon Alley for dinner now!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Quirky Flower

**A/N:** **Hola! SOOOO sorry I haven't updated sooner! Stupid WiFi. **

**Anyway, thanks to Magiclulajane for this idea! I hope it lives up to your expectations! **

**Also, please PM me or review to give me an idea for another chapter! I'm trying to do the "Next Generation" babies first, but I'm starting to run out of those...So please give me a prompt/idea! **

_**-SunlightBurningAtMidnight**_

"It's time for our favorite part of my pregnancies," Ginny said sarcastically. "Time to name the baby."

"I thought you really did like naming the babies?" Harry said.

"Usually," Ginny agreed. "But this baby's different than James and Albus."

"How so?" Harry asked. "You said she was your best one."

"She is, that's why she's different," Ginny explained.

"So her name should be different," Harry suggested. "We should keep the naming after other people tradition."

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly sitting up on the bed.

Harry hesitated, before he admitted, "I'm sorry, I'm not naming my daughter Luna."

"For a middle name," Ginny said. "I wouldn't name my daughter Luna either, but I think it's a different name."

"What's a name that goes well with Luna?" Harry wondered aloud.

Ginny mouthed something to herself, then said quietly, "Lily."

"Lily," Harry repeated. "Lily Luna. Lily Luna Potter. Lily Potter. Sounds good."

"Our quirky flower," Ginny whispered, before dozing off in Harry's arms.

"So, now that you've got a girl, what are you naming her?" Ron asked. "You can't use Victoire, Dominique (not like you would anyway), Molly (that would be three), Lucy, Roxanne, or Rose, plus Gabrielle, Apolline (again, not like you would anyway), Audrey, Ginevra (that would be three, again), Alicia, or Hermione."

"Thanks for the reminder, mate," Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, we haven't used those copyrighted names. It's something...unique, at least, the middle name is...well, somewhat."

"What do you mean, 'somewhat'?" Ron said. "And why can't you tell me her name?"

"Look, my wife is giving birth right now. This is the one time I wish the great Harry Potter was ruler of the world, so that I could be in that room with her. But no, they kicked the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice out!" Harry said. "I'm keeping my lips zipped about her name."

"Don't give George any ideas," Ron advised (but really he was trying to change the subject), "or he's going to make Lip Zippers. Can you imagine that? They look lip balm, but once you rub it on your lips, it closes your lips for an hour! That'd be a nightmare."

"Yeah, it would," Harry agreed. "I'd send you mug shots of known kidnappers. You'd have to keep the Lip Zippers away from them."

"Oh, gosh, yeah," Ron realized. "Maybe we shouldn't make those. But do you have any other ideas? George makes me create six new products a year. I've just finished the third, and I need an idea for a fourth."

"Sorry, I've got nothing," Harry said. "It's kind of hard to focus in this waiting room. Everybody's too cheerful."

Suddenly, Ron had a brilliant idea.

"Harry, are you a bit thirsty? I sure am!" Ron said. "Want me to go get you a water from the receptionist? I'm getting one for myself."

"Sure," Harry sighed.

Ron left, bought two waters from the lady at the desk, and put a Cheering Charm on the one in his right hand. Back in the waiting room, he handed Harry the Charmed one. Almost instantly, Harry was cheery and optimistic.

"About two months ago, Ginny woke me up in the middle of the night saying Albus was crying, and she was pretty sure it was because of her," Harry began. "I said, 'Why?' She said, 'Our quirky flower won't stop kicking me! And I keep screaming because it really hurts!'"

"Wait, Harry, you sleep with a 'quirky flower' in your bed?" Ron said.

"That's Lily's nickname," Harry explained. "Anyway, Albus ran into-"

"Harry, I think you're mental," Ron remarked, now beginning to worry that he had messed up the Cheering Charm. "Your mum's dead, you can't sleep with her. And even if she were alive, that'd be a little odd, if she slept with you and Ginny-"

"Ron," Harry laughed, "I think you're the one who's mental. Lily is inside Ginny!"

"No, Harry, you're mental," Ron objected. "Your mum is not inside Ginny, and she does not kick Ginny at night. Besides, it's a little odd you call her a quirky flower. I mean, she wasn't in Ravenclaw, so she's not necessarily 'quirky'."

"Ron, Lily is being born right now," Harry said. "Lily Luna, a quirky flower. Oh, and here's an even better idea! A quirky flowerpot! Lily Luna Potter, a quirky flowerpot."

"Wait, wait, wait, Lily Luna Potter is your daughter?" Ron spluttered.

"Mr. Potter?" called a nurse from the doorway. "Your wife has finished delivering your baby, and you can come see them."

"See you, Ron," Harry grinned, leaving a befuddled Ron in the waiting room.


End file.
